Las Cuatro Estaciones
by Liliana Galadriel
Summary: "Los Guardianes fueron creados para proteger a los niños de la obscuridad, los espíritus de las estaciones fuimos creadas para proteger a la humanidad. Bienvenida Invierno".
1. Prólogo Morir

Y vamos por el siguiente Fic, ahora me adentro en el fabuloso mundo de los crossover, un poco de Frozen (cuyos personajes son de Disney) y un poco del Origen de los Guardianes (cuyos personajes son de Dream Works) y una pizca de la historia La Reina de las Nieves (original de Hans Christian Andersen y adaptación del canal Hallmark), espero les agrade. Ya saben, ninguno me pertenece (derrama una lagrima).

* * *

Prólogo. Morir

* * *

Hacía años que no bajaba a Arendelle, dicen que para una mente organizada, la muerte es solo otra aventura, y ella había dejado todo listo.

Cuando el primogénito de Anna llegó a la adolescencia, Elsa abdicó a favor de su hermana, Kristoff y su sobrino; luego se retiró a su palacio de hielo en la montaña norte.

Más joven, la reina solía ir a ver a su familia y a sus antiguos súbditos, con ayuda de Malvavisco y acompañada de Olaf, los tres bajaban la montaña e iban a visitar a sus sobrinos y a su hermana.

Ahora ya sentía cansada, en su vejez, el calor la agobiaba, prefería el fresco ambiente dentro de su castillo y la compañía de Olaf junto a su cama. Ese pequeño muñeco de nieve, que al parecer no se había debilitado con el tiempo, se encargaba de ayudarla a levantarse para estirar sus adoloridas piernas, le preparaba su té helado de naranja y canela y lo poco que comía.

Esa noche supo que era el fin, sentía su corazón cansado, sus pulmones agotados, todo su cuerpo después de ir tan lento, ahora se estaba deteniendo. Era el fin.

Hacía tiempo que sabía que moriría en soledad, se había despedido de todos abajo cuando se dio cuenta que esa sería la última vez que bajaría. Estaba consciente de que, en cuanto muriera, Malvavisco y Olaf desaparecerían con ella y probablemente nadie los encontraría ni a ella, ni a su palacio.

Esa noche moriría, sería verdaderamente libre de la tormenta y el frío. Esa noche todo acabaría. Ese pensamiento la acompañó mientras cerraba sus ojos y se abandonaba a la nada. Esa noche terminó su vida, más no su existencia; terminó su vida como mortal, como anciana, como humana.

* * *

El sol le molestaba en sus ojos, al parecer Olaf había abierto la puerta del balcón. Mientras se llevaba la mano para cubrirse los ojos sintió algo suave que no había percibido en años. Abrió sus ojos, su mano estaba lisa, suave, tal y como se veía hace años cuando recién acababan de coronarla; asombrada, se levantó de la cama para encontrarse de frente con una pelirroja de cabello alborotado.

\- Bienvenida.

* * *

Se que para el tamaño estándar de mís capítulos este es corto, pero no desesperen, lo cierto es que no quise agrandar más el prólogo, como breve introducción de lo que va a ocurrir. Supongo que adivinan quien es la pelirroja, obviamente harán aparición algunos personajes de otras peliculas de Disney y Dream Works. Por ahora nos leemos pronto en alguno de mis Fics.


	2. Capítulo 1 Invierno y Navidad

Hola de nuevo, me sentí muy bien de recibir tantos comentarios de este Fic y ver que les gustara tanto por lo que me di un tiempo para subir el primer capítulo hoy. El próximo espero poder subirlo en una semana ya que no quiero descuidar mis otros escritos que van más avanzados. Ojalá puedan darse una vuelta por ellos, no incluyen a Jack y Elsa, pero si una muy buena historia. Sin más por el momento, ya saben, los personajes no son míos (ojalá lo fueran) son de Disney, DreamWorks y Cri-Crí (si, leyeron bien, Cri-Crí).

* * *

Capítulo 1. Invierno y Navidad

* * *

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Elsa a la pelirroja.

\- Mi nombre es Mérida y soy Otoño.

-¿Qué?

\- Es normal que te sientas confundida – dijo Mérida sentándose en la cama de Elsa –, yo lo estaba también cuando desperté, pero el Hombre de la Luna me explicó todo y me encargó buscar a las demás.

Elsa cada vez entendía menos de lo que la pelirroja le decía, así que Mérida decidió comenzar su relato.

* * *

"_Hace años, cuando los hombres vivían en obscuridad y el miedo caminaba por el mundo en forma de espectro, el Hombre de la Luna invocó a los guardianes de la niñez, cuatro espíritus que se encargaban de proteger los recuerdos, la esperanza, el asombro y los sueños de los pequeños. Santa Claus, el Hada de los Dientes, el Conejo de Pascua y el Arenero, hacían a los niños felices. Pero crecían y se convertían en adultos temerosos de la obscuridad de Kiev o Pitch Black como quieras decirle._

_Una vez más, el Hombre de la Luna está buscando guardianas, esta vez nosotras nos encargaremos de proteger las estaciones"._

* * *

\- Yo fui reina al suroeste de aquí – continuó Mérida - también morí anciana como tú, con un rey a lado mío, y el Hombre de la Luna me trajo de regreso como la protectora del otoño, viajo especialmente con el Viento del Oeste ayudando a los hombres en mi estación, ayudando a los hombres con sus cosechas, llevando vientos templados y valor para prepararlos para ti, Invierno.

\- ¿Invierno? ¿Yo? – Elsa solo pensaba en lo divertido e irónico del asunto - ¿Y qué se supone que llevaré a los hombres?

\- Eso lo debes averiguar por ti misma – respondió Mérida.

\- ¿Y quiénes son Primavera y Verano? – preguntó Elsa.

\- Aún no lo sé – dijo Mérida jugueteando con su alborotado cabello -, todavía no despiertan, no deben tardar mucho.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tanto?

\- Cuando repartas el invierno podrás entenderlo, mi querido Bryden y yo así fuimos descubriendo lo que podíamos hacer.

\- ¿Bryden? – 'ese era un nombre extraño', pensó Elsa.

\- El hombre que gobernó a mi lado como rey, Brden Mc Guffin – sonrió Mérida.

\- Supongo que yo tendré que ir sola, ya que nunca tuve un rey – suspiró Elsa.

\- ¡HOLA! ¡Soy Olaf y amo los abrazos!

* * *

Subida en hombros de Malvavisco y llevando a Olaf en el regazo, Elsa suspiró.

\- Bueno, vamos amigos.

Malvavisco bajó hacia la costa mientras Elsa se concentraba en traer de nuevo el frío y la nieve, algo que se había prometido a sí misma no hacer años atrás.

Pero el frío y la nieve vinieron a ella como si nunca hubiera dejado de invocar sus poderes.

\- Mérida me dijo que yo podía utilizar cualquier viento, en especial el del norte – dijo a Malvavisco al llegar a la costa -, gracias amigo mío, ahora regresa a casa. Cuida bien del palacio.

Una ráfaga fuerte de viento los levantó a ella y a Olaf del hombro del muñeco de nieve gigante en el instante justo en que ella pensó en el Viento del Norte y voló con éste hacia los reinos del norte que conocía, llevando el invierno.

* * *

Era 24 de diciembre, por la noche cuando Elsa decidió detenerse con Olaf en un bellísimo pueblito en un Valle en Suiza, entre los Alpes, el lugar parecía un típico cuadro navideño con adornos y velas, todo emanaba paz y buenos pensamientos.

Pero en un rincón del pueblo, pudo ver a un hombre que parecía tener mucho frío. Elsa no sabía si aquel hombre podía verla o no pero con su magia, creó un manto de nieve que lo aislaría del frío mientras durara; lo colocó sobre los hombros de aquel hombre y este al mirarla le dijo.

\- Gracias – y le sonrió, a lo que Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa, cargó a Olaf y siguió con su camino.

Luego de esto, se dio cuenta de cómo el anciano se levantaba e iba hacia un grupo de niños que se hallaban cerca, se sentó junto a ellos, les compartió su manta y ellos le convidaron un trozo de pan. Para cuando Elsa los perdió de vita, un grupo se había acercado a ellos y comenzaban a encender un fuego.

\- Lo encontraste – dijo una voz fuerte frente a ella.

\- ¿Perdón? – cuando vio a quien tenía enfrente lo reconoció de inmediato.

\- Tu centro quiero decir – dijo el hombre amable frente a ella.

\- ¿Santa Claus?

\- Me dicen Norte – respondió él.

\- Soy Elsa… el Invierno. ¿Qué quiso decir con mi centro?

\- Todos tenemos uno – dijo Norte – supongo que Otoño ya te habló de nosotros.

\- Si.

\- Como guardianes, todos tenemos algo que nos define, algo que debemos proteger. Yo protejo el asombro de los niños ante las cosas.

Elsa sonrió con ironía ya que en ese instante supo qué era lo que ella protegía. Después de todo, siempre era lo mismo.

\- El amor descongela – dijo ella a lo que Norte asintió.

Amor, resultaba irónico que ella, que había rechazado de niña el amor de su hermana y de sus padres por temor a sus poderes, ahora fuera la encargada de llevar amor. Ella que luego de que controlara sus poderes fuera amada por su familia y por sus súbditos; pero por nadie más.

\- Mira – dijo Norte sacándola de sus recuerdos – llega Sandy.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Sandman, Juan Pestañas, el Arenero – a esto, un pequeño hombrecito hecho de arena dorada apareció ante ellos – Meme, ella es Invierno.

\- Pueden llamarme Elsa – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Sandman hizo una reverencia apareciendo un sombrero con arena y le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿No habla? – preguntó Elsa.

\- ¡Un muñeco de nieve que habla! – se escuchó tras ellos.

\- ¡Olaf! Lo siento, debo irme.

* * *

Como prometí, este ya es más largo que el Prólogo, no desesperen, Jack tardará un poco en aparecer pero valdrá la pena. Lo que pasa es que primero debo presentarles mi universo tal y como lo concebí para ustedes en este Fic y partir de ahí para mi historia. Lo que si les prometo es que Primavera y Verano aparecerán en nuestro próximo capítulo. Les mando un beso muy grande a todos mis lectores, y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, nos leemos pronto.


	3. Capítulo 2 Primavera y Verano

Y ahora, un nuevo capítulo de Las Cuatro estaciones, ya han de imaginarse quiénes son las otras estaciones... gracias a todos por sus comentarios, **rebeca22 y Bonne Fille Parfaite, **todos sabemos que Olaf no va a hacer lo que le digan y es muy curioso; **escudodeplata, **las referencias serán sutiles pero estarán ahí.

**style, **el que todo encajara era la parte simple, lo complicado fue hacer que todo lo demás también encajara; sobre Mérida, creo que de sus tres "pretendientes" Mc Guffin era el que mejor la comprendía (al menos para mi en la pelicula), cuando escuchas la pelicula en inglés, te das cuenta que en realidad todo el tiempo está hablando en Galélico ya que debe pertenecer a esa parte del Reino Unido, es por eso que Mérida también dice algunas palabras en gaélico de vez en cuando; Norte se apareció frente a Elsa el 24 de diciembre, lo cual era de esperarse que tarde o temprano uno se cruzara en el camino del otro cercanos a las fechas navideñas, en la pelicula de los Guardianes él parecía ser el "Jefe de todos ellos" además de ser el que hablaba más con el Hombre de la Luna, por ello pensé que él podría estar enterado de las estaciones.

**Nastinka, azura grandchester potter y Jasuki-chan**, muchas gracias por leer el Fic... Y sin más por el momento, los dejo con el segundo capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 2. Primavera y Verano

* * *

Pasaron unas cuantas temporadas, luego de ese primer invierno. Elsa quedaba tan agotada, que dormía toda la temporada siguiente, al terminar y empezar su trabajo, se reunía con Bryden y Mérida a conversar. Tomaban el té en el castillo de ella o en el del Otoño: una impresionante fortaleza de piedra oculta en los bosques escoceses. A diferencia de su castillo, el hogar de Mérida era bullicioso, lleno de personas y protegido por una osa negra enorme, Mérida montaba un bellísimo caballo percherón negro y blanco llamado Angus y ella siempre reía.

\- Pronto nos acompañarán Primavera y Verano. Ya han sido elegidas – dijo Mérida una tarde mientras tomaban juntas té.

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho el Hombre de la Luna? – preguntó Elsa.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y cómo sabremos la manera de llegar a ellas?

\- Nos guiará la próxima Luna llena, cuando terminen su vida terrenal y comiencen una como la nuestra.

\- ¿Todas morimos en luna llena?

\- Es una forma de decirlo – Mérida se encogió de hombros y prosiguió – es probable que a ti te corresponda buscar a una de ellas.

* * *

Esa noche de Luna llena, Elsa no quiso dormir, sabía de sobra que si despertaba en medio de su sueño se iba a alterar mucho. En cambio, se recargó en su balcón observando la luna. Una Luna llena enorme.

'Vuelve ahí donde decidiste no regresar'.

\- ¿Tilion? – dijo Elsa sobresaltada.

'Busca el Verano en Arendelle'.

Acompañada de Olaf y Malvavisco, Elsa descendió y encontró a la ciudad sumida en silencio, como si algo estuviera esperando. Casi adivinando a dónde debía ir, Elsa entró en el Palacio de su sobrino y ahí los encontró.

\- ¡Elsa! – Anna corrió a abrazar a su hermana, siempre era igual, no importaba que por razones desconocidas hubieran rejuvenecido, Anna siempre sería Anna.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, Elsa les explicó a su hermana y a un sorprendido Kristoff más o menos lo mismo que Mérida le explicó a ella años atrás.

\- ¿Pero por qué revivimos juntos? No es que me moleste… - dijo Kristoff.

\- Supongo que por haber sido reyes juntos. Otoño también tiene a su rey – respondió Elsa mientras salían del castillo.

\- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Anna.

\- Yo soy solamente Invierno.

A la entrada del castillo los esperaban Sven y Bulda, la Troll que había sido como una madre para Kristoff, junto con Olaf, Malvavisco y…

\- Argus… - murmuró Elsa.

\- ¿Son los compañeros de los que nos hablaste? – dijo Anna haciendo cariñitos a Sven, mientras Kristoff abrazaba a Bulda.

\- Si – dijo Elsa – Mérida envió a su caballo por nosotros, debió encontrar a Primavera.

\- ¿Y cómo llegaremos a ella? – quiso saber Kristoff.

\- Creo que ustedes controlarán al viento del sur, suban a Sven y lo sabremos – respondió Elsa, quien tomó en brazos a Olaf y subió sobre Malvavisco y partieron juntos.

* * *

Al llegar al castillo del Otoño, la encontraron con una chica de cabellos rubios muy largos y a un joven de cabellos obscuros con ella.

\- Ellos son Rapunzel y Eugene, ella será Primavera – los presentó Mérida.

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy…

\- ¡Elsa, la reina de Arendelle! – gritó Rapunzel - ¡Y la reina Anna!

\- ¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó Elsa.

-¿Rapunzel? – dijo Anna mirando a la Primavera.

\- ¡Yo fui a tu coronación con Eugene! – sólo que no tenía el cabello como ahora, es una larga historia…

\- Cierto, la reina Rapunzel…

\- ¿Ya te acordaste de mi reina Anna?

\- Si, a ti y al rey Flynn o Eugene – Anna rio ante el comentario.

\- No lo entiendo – dijo Elsa.

\- Estas dos reinas se hicieron amigas luego de tu coronación – explicó Kristoff sin querer profundizar mucho en el congelamiento de su antiguo reino – y ambas continuaron la amistad, incluso luego de que fueron coronadas, al igual que nosotros – dijo estrechando la mano de Eugene.

* * *

Luego de una tarde de lo más interesante, donde las hermanas se pusieron al tanto de todo, Rapunzel contó la historia de su cabello dorado y Flynn Ryder y Mérida terminó de explicarles por completo lo que sucedía, las cuatro reinas se quedaron un rato a solas.

\- Ahora ya estamos las cuatro reunidas – dijo Mérida.

\- ¿Dónde viviremos nosotros? – preguntó Anna.

\- Yo puedo vivir en una torre antigua a la que es difícil llegar, creo que ahí viviremos Eugene y yo – dijo Rapunzel.

\- Yo podría ayudarles a buscar a Kristoff y a ti un lugar apartado cerca del Ecuador, ahí será el lugar perfecto para que construyan su hogar de Verano – dijo Mérida – mientras Rapunzel y yo repartimos nuestras estaciones.

\- Creí que solo una trabajaba por estación – comentó Rapunzel.

\- No, trabajamos una estación en el norte, luego descanzamos la otra y trabajamos la siguiente en el sur – dijo Elsa quien ya se veía agotada.

\- Cierto hermana, deberías estar dormida – le dijo Anna.

\- Valió la pena "desvelarme" por volverte a ver Anna – ambas sorieron.

\- Nos vemos pronto, para la próxima estación podremos platicar de vez en cuando y al terminar creo que podríamos pasear juntas un… rato – dijo Elsa conteniendo un bostezo.

\- Ve a tu castillo a dormir o caerás dormida aquí, yo me encargaré de que tu hermana y Kristoff se instalen.

Elsa iba a protestar pero en verdad moría de cansancio, así que cada una se retiró a cumplir su deber.

* * *

\- Me alegró mucho encontrar a Anna – dijo Olaf a Elsa mientras la ayudaba a acostarse, la reina iba tan cansada que apenas se mantenía en pie.

\- Sé que tendremos… tiempo para ponernos… al tanto…

\- Descansa Elsa, te hace falta.

\- Buenas noches Olaf.

\- Sabes, me he estado preguntando si tú no tendrás un par como ellas, todas ellas regresaron a la vida con su pareja y dos aliados, uno grande como Malvavisco y otro pequeño como yo, así que eso me hace pesar que tu doble debe estar en alguna parte… ¿Elsa? Se ha quedado dormida…

* * *

Y claro, la pareja que Elsa aún no conoce, anda divirtiendose en alguna parte, ¿no creen?


	4. Capítulo 3 Pascua del 68

Comenzando con el capítulo 3 para todos los seguidores, como dice la imagen: "Yo podría subir capítulos de mis Fic todos los días... pero mi casa y mi bebé no se atienden solos". Al menos pude descargar ya éste de mi cabeza, no desesperen, no voy a volver a descuidar mis Fic.

**Il Cinema Paradiso (azura grandchester p.)**, como dije anterormente, lo fácil fue hacer encajar a Elsa, lo difícil fue hacer que todo lo demás encaje. Quise poner a Anna como Verano ya que el invierno y el verano en cierto modo son semejantes. Para ambos la tierra está en la misma posición con respecto al sol, salvo que por la inclinación del eje de la tierra, en un hemisferio hace frío en el otro calor, lo mismo para la primavera y el otoño. Básicamente cuando Elsa reparte el invierno en un hemisferio, Anna hace lo mismo del otro lado con el verano. Y ocurre igual para Mérida y Rapunzel. Mérida es algo así como la jefa de ellas, luego de todo lo que pasó en Valiente, ella maduró mucho y al haber crecido convirtiéndose en Reina, también aumentaron sus conocimientos; quiero pensar que ella es para las estaciones lo que Norte para los Guardianes ya que tiene más contacto con el Hombre de la Luna.

**escudodeplata**, gracias por el comentario, realmente no sabía como había reclutado el Hombre de la Luna a los Guardianes. Las razones de por qué quise que revivieran son: porque estaba harta de Fics en los que Elsa moría joven, Hans la mataba o se partían la cabeza intentando ver cómo hacer que ella viviera para siempre (como Jack), así que las puse en igualdad de condiciones y otra, quería que ellas vivieran su vida de manera "plena" antes de convertirse en espíritus de las estaciones. Acerca de tu otro comentario, he pensado en algo, tomará tiempo, pero ya planté la semilla.

Gracias a **Nastinka, Snow Heaven, Jasuki-chan, rebeca22 y style** por sus reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

* * *

Capítulo 3. Pascua del 68

* * *

Jack Frost había ideado la broma perfecta y ahora simplemente estaba disfrutando de ella; había aprovechado la cercanía del invierno con ese día de Pascuas y se las había arreglado para invocar la nevada más sorprendente que jamás había creado. Sencillamente moría de la risa al ver a Conejo ir de un lado a otro observando los montones de nieve que la noche anterior no estaban.

Ese año la búsqueda de huevos sería de lo más fantástica, si es que había tal búsqueda, estaba seguro de que la enorme capa de nieve fresca que había invitaba más a hacer ángeles o guerras con ella que buscar unos estúpidos huevos.

Voló por todo el lado norte del planeta siguiendo al Conejo de Pascua y divirtiéndose de sus expresiones, cada lugar al que salía había una capa de unos buenos veinte centímetros a medio metro de nieve para enfriarle las patas. En eso estaba cuando vio al Guardián de la Esperanza detenerse pensativo, de improviso dio un golpe en el piso, entró en el agujero que se formó y salió disparado, ¿a dónde? Jack no pudo deducirlo, iba tan rápido que no pudo seguirlo, ¿pero qué importaba? No había manera de que se deshiciera de tanta nieve.

* * *

Conejo se hallaba totalmente histérico, ¡maldito Jack Frost! Por su culpa, la Pascua iba a arruinarse, había convocado una horrible tormenta que mantenía a los niños en casa y sus huevos hermosamente decorados sepultados bajo toneladas de nieve. ¡La búsqueda de huevos de ese año se iba a arruinar! Solo había una persona a la cual podía acudir para que le ayudara…

\- ¡Rapunzel! – Apareció de un agujero frente al espíritu de la Primavera, quien por la pinta que tenía acababa de levantarse - ¡Necesito que detengas la nevada que se encuentra en todo el hemisferio norte!

\- ¿A qué te refieres con nevada? Invierno ya casi termina…

\- ¡Se trata de Frost y su maldita nieve! Aprovechó que no habías aparecido todavía e hizo nevar en toda la parte norte, ayúdame por favor o la Pascua se arruinará – parecía que su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a saltar.

\- Pero yo no puedo hacerlo Conejo – respondió ella – aunque llevara la primavera, las flores morirían bajo la nevada, para eso necesitas a Elsa.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Elsa, el Invierno – respondió Flynn Ryder, el compañero de Primavera, quien traía consigo un regio caballo blanco; al acercarse un pequeño animalito de color verde saltó a manos de Rapunzel.

\- Ella puede detener la tormenta – continuó Primavera – cuando yo llevo mi estación todo se ha derretido naturalmente, pero si necesito que derrita algo rápido, siempre acudo a ella.

\- ¿Y dónde la encuentro? – preguntó Conejo.

\- Casi siempre en estas fechas se la pasa en la Antártida con su hermana, Verano – respondió Flynn.

* * *

Apenas acababa de decir Antártida y Conejo ya había desaparecido en un agujero en dirección al continente del Sur. Luego de entrar y salir por varios agujeros por fin pudo ver algo que no fueran pingüinos cerca de donde había salido, se acercó más y al salir del agujero se encontró de frente con…

\- ¡Sven amigo! ¿Qué encontraste? – escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

Conejo salió de su agujero mirando fijamente al cuadrúpedo astado que tenía frente a él. Vio acercarse a un chico rubio con cabellos de princesa y detrás de él una joven de cabellos cobrizos y otra de cabellos rubios.

\- ¿Alguna de ustedes es Invierno? – preguntó el recién llegado.

\- ¿Quién eres? – insistió el rubio.

\- Soy el Conejo de Pascua, disculpa que no me presente de manera más formal pero me es muy urgente encontrar a Invierno.

\- Soy yo – dijo Elsa – él es Kristoff y ella mi hermana, su nombre es Anna y es Verano.

\- ¡Hola! – dijo Anna emocionada de conocer al famoso Conejo, al ser estaciones en las que no se daba la festividad, no habían tenido oportunidad de ver a Pascua.

\- Señorita Invierno… - dijo Conejo con un doble tic en el ojo.

\- Por favor llámame Elsa…

\- ¡Elsa! ¡Te necesito! ¡Casi todo el hemisferio norte se ha congelado! ¡La búsqueda está a punto de arruinarse!

\- ¿Congelado? ¿Pero cómo ha podido suceder? – dijo Anna mirando a su hermana.

\- ¡Jack Frost! – gritó Conejo.

Las hermanas y el Cornflakes (léase Kristoff), se miraron entre sí.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntaron los tres a coro.

\- ¡Jack Frost! ¡El maldito espíritu de la escarcha! ¡Conjuró una tormenta y ahora todo el hemisferio norte está cubierto con nieve! – para ese momento una vena palpitante sobresalía al lado del ojo de Conejo que seguía saltando.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ya comprendo! Necesitas que mi hermana descongele todo – dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Eso es lo que necesito!

Elsa se había quedado pensativa ante la mención de ese Jack Frost, si había un doble de ella después de todo. Todos esos años había dado por hecho que ella era la única en llevar el invierno al mundo, sola.

\- ¡Elsa! – escuchó que la llamaba su hermana.

\- ¡Ah sí! En seguida, no te preocupes Conejo… ¡Olaf! ¡Vamos! – el Espíritu del Invierno dio un abrazo rápido a su hermana, se despidió de Sven, Kristoff y Bulda y cargó a Olaf en brazos que en ese momento se acercaba – nos vemos en la siguiente estación. Envíen a Malvavisco de regreso a mi Palacio por favor.

\- Si no te preocupes – dijo Anna.

\- Cuídate – dijo Kristoff.

Rápidamente convocó al Viento del Norte y salió volando de ahí a toda velocidad provocando una ráfaga muy fuerte de aire, mientras Conejo abría un agujero en el suelo y también salía de ahí.

* * *

Mientras volaba admirando su excelente broma, Jack sintió una variación en el viento que lo llevaba por los aires, a veces le sucedía y no estaba seguro del por qué y acto seguido comenzó a ocurrir algo muy extraño; los montones de nieve comenzaban a descongelarse, ¡la nieve estaba desapareciendo!

Intentó invocar una nueva tormenta, pero simplemente no podía conseguir que nevara de nuevo, la temperatura del ambiente estaba subiendo y ya no podía crear las condiciones para una nueva nevada. Molesto comenzó a volar por aquí y allá para entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

En un bosque en Estados Unidos vio a Conejo dar saltos de emoción, al parecer hablaba con alguien que se hallaba bajo un árbol muy tupido y que no lo dejaba ver a menos que se acercara mucho, y eso era algo que por nada del mundo haría si no quería que el molesto Guardián lo atrapara. Iba a dar la vuelta para irse, después de todo la broma ya había terminado, cuando vio algo blanco que se movía cerca de donde se encontraba Conejo, ¡era un muñeco de nieve!

* * *

En cuanto llegó al hemisferio norte, Elsa convocó a todos los vientos para que le ayudaran, hacía tiempo que no descongelaba ningún lugar, para ello necesitaba del amor y era algo que hacía mucho no sentía el suficiente. Pero en ese momento se concentró en todas aquellas personas que le hicieron sentir amor mientras llevaba a todas partes el invierno y fue capaz de hacer retroceder la nieve casi por completo.

\- ¡Maravilloso! – dijo Conejo que acababa de llegar. Se alejó un poco para admirar todo, una capa de rocío aún se veía en el pasto verde que comenzaba a salir, aún se veían algunos montones de nieve en algunos lados pero eso haría divertida la búsqueda – muchas gracias Elsa.

\- No es nada, por un momento creí que no lo lograría… - respondió ella. Conejo se acercó al árbol y le extendió la mano que Elsa tomó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Has salvado la Pascua! ¡Eso es mucho! – respondió Conejo.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Encontré un huevo! – gritó Olaf a la distancia, entre las ramitas que formaban sus manos traía un huevo multicolor.

\- ¡Olaf! Esos son para los niños tú… - lo reprendió Elsa.

\- No te preocupes Elsa. Toma, esto es para ustedes – dijo Conejo entregándole una canasta con huevos pintados y chocolates – como agradecimiento por todo lo que hicieron.

\- Como dije, no fue nada – respondió Elsa algo apenada – siempre que necesites de mi ayuda puedes buscarme cerca de Arendelle en Noruega, ahí tengo mi castillo en una montaña. También puedes buscar a mi hermana en la isla de Koufonisi, en Grecia.

\- Con mucho gusto.

\- Bien, nos vemos Conejo, ya empiezo a sentirme cansada y debo ir a dormir – dicho esto, Elsa invocó al viento del norte y junto con Olaf salieron volando de ahí en el instante exacto en que…

\- ¡Jack Frost! – Gritó Conejo – ¡Así que ahí estás! ¡Cuando te atrape sabrás lo que es bueno!

El aludido salió volando antes de que tuviera oportunidad de ver quién había derretido la nieve o que alguno de los bumerangs de Conejo acertaran en alguna parte vital.

* * *

Mientras las Cuatro Estaciones y sus tres acompañantes disfrutaban de otra interesante reunión, a Mérida se le había ocurrido hacer una enorme comida para todos, una extraña sombra se acercó al Castillo de Dumbrog.

Una flecha atravesó la túnica de Pitch Black.

\- ¡Kiev! ¿Qué te trae por aquí obscuro? – dijo Mérida. Los otros seis espíritus voltearon a ver al Coco y se prepararon listos para atacarle de ser necesario.

\- ¡Señoritas! ¡Mis estaciones y sus acompañantes! Vengo en son de paz, no deseo hacerles ningún mal – respondió Black a la amenaza.

\- ¿A nosotros? ¡Claro que no! Pero intenta hacer algo y verás – dijo Rapunzel apuntando amenazadoramente con su sartén.

Pitch bajó lentamente y se colocó frente a todos.

\- Solo he venido a hacer una propuesta…

\- ¿Qué quieres Kiev? – preguntó Bryden.

\- Deseo proponerles un plan para darles un mayor poder sobre… - comenzó su discurso el Coco.

\- A ver – dijo Elsa - ¿para qué quieres darnos más poder? ¿Por qué querríamos eso? Lo único que quieres es una ayuda para detener a los Guardianes y que tú puedas tener mayor poder.

\- ¡Así que eso es! – dijo Anna, levantándose con una silla en las manos.

Las cuatro estaciones y sus tres compañeros se levantaron amenazantes contra el espíritu del miedo. Mérida, lo amenazaba con una flecha apuntándole con un fino arco; Bryden, sostenía unos fuerte mazo; Rapunzel, blandía su sartén; Flynn, desenvainó su espada; Anna, tenía una silla en sus manos; Kristoff, un arpón corto y Elsa, comenzaba a formar hielo entre sus manos.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Me doy cuenta que no están interesados… pero no digan que no vine a ofrecerles una oportunidad antes de que sea demasiado tarde – Pitch se desvaneció en una sombra un segundo antes de que un sartén y una silla dieran de frente en el lugar exacto donde él había estado.

* * *

Bien, ya tuvieron su pequeña dosis de Jack Frost, si lo se soy mala y no dejé que se vieran cara a cara, pero es parte de toda la escencia de la historia. De hecho yo había planeado que Jack hiciera su aparición hasta el próximo capitulo pero me lo pidieron tanto que aquí esta. Si se preguntan de dónde saqué lo de esta nevada, vuelvan a ver ROTG (Rise of the Guardians) y en una parte se menciona. Como ya les adelanté, esperen a Jack el próximo capítulo; de aquí en adelante la historia avanzará más, ya he terminado de modelar todo el universo tal y como lo quería...

Si hay dudas pueden preguntar :3


End file.
